Of Wolves and Roses Red
by Fae Queen
Summary: I had this posted for a long time but rereading it, it was WAY to wordy so just fixing it
1. Default Chapter

Of Wolves and Roses Red

Connell, strong wolf, Mother, Father, could you have known what would become of your son?

Chapter 1 in the Beginning

Long ago in the Kingdom of Eire there lived a King, Cuchulainn and his Queen, Aineand their two sons Connell and Brennan. Connell was calm, kind boy who loved the quiet of the gardens and libraries; one could always find him in one or the other, if one was ever looking for him, which was rarely. Brennan on the other hand became spoiled, selfish and conniving. Brennan had long ago decided he wanted to be King. Now he had to assure his position. That meant he had to get rid of Connell, but how to do it? Brennan could not kill Connell with his own hands he was not a kin slayer. That left only magic.The only magic strong enough was that of the fairies, and there were not many of them left. There was one though a days ride to the south.

Brennan left the castle with everyone thinking he was going hunting. Brennan reached the Fairy's hut at sunset, she was waiting for him.

"You came to me wanting a kingdom. You also offer nothting in return. However I am old and wish to live the rest of my days in peace. In return for this service I request your word on paper that you will never again request the aid of the fairies, our time here is almost up we no longer wish to be in your petty squabbles. This," she says handing Brennan a small pouch,"he must drink and this you must say." The old fairy woman vanished without a trace leaving Brennan standing at the edge of the forest. He returned home with the pouch and spell,trying to figure out a way to get Connell to drink it without being suspious when he passed the kitchens he noticed a meal being prepared.

"Who is this for?" He demanded knowing it was well past supper time.

"Your brother, Splendor, he read through the meal again"

Brennan sent the servant after a drink for himself and slipped the potion into Connell's drink. He then followed the sevant to his brother. Brennan watched throught the cracked door as Connell unknowingly drank the potion. Brennan waited till he was sure Connell had finished all of it before wispering the spell:

As you once were Be no longer so for my sight you doth offend

Let your curse end, In another time, Another Place, Away you fly.

There was a blinding golden white light so bright it rivaled the sun, sheilding his eyes Brennan lost sight of Connell when he looked again his brother had vanished. Smiling evilly to himself Brennan ran to spread the "horrible" news.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Wolves and Roses Red chapter 2 In the beginning

Connell

To my horror, the library vanished. WHERE AM I? I looked around nothing was familiar, this was not home then I noticed an old lady sitting at a small table to one side of the large room, she was crying as if her heart would break. I hated to disturb her but I saw no other choice.

"Hello? Can you help me"

The old lady turned to me then. Brilliant lavender eyes stared mournfully out from under wild grey hair. No lady then, a fairy .

"Why am I here, who are you"

" I am sorry, my Prince, I had no choice. Your brother would have killed us both had I not brought you here. He is greedy and wanted to be king. Unfortunately you were an abstruction I am sorry for my part in this but as I said I had no choice. I had made you a new home where you are safe. There are no mirrors here no quiet water so what you have become will not torment you. I had to change you. If you had stayed in your normal form you would have been found. For us to live that couldn't happen. I am sorry." with that she held a large hand mirror out to me. I didn't take it, she began speaking again.

"I give you the last of my power; let me be no more a magic maker, while this power is of no use to you in returning you to who you were before, may you find it useful. In this castle there are servants who will provide everything you could hope for.You will age until your twenty-first year then no more. This is because there is a cure for this curse. You must find someone to love you, I know how kind you are, so I was able to give you a possible way out, I must go now. Blessed Be."

With that the fairy vanished, and a great surge of power flowed over me. Only then did I remember the mirror. It was not my face in the mirror, but a strange wolf- like face stared back at me. Yet the golden flecked blue-green eyes were mine. Then I realized that it was not a hand that held the mirror it was like a hand but also paw- like with three inch claws on each of the finger tips, rough pads on the palms and fur on the back. I held out my otherarm which also ended in a furry paw. My feet had become paws in the truest since of the word. I touched my face my mouth and nose were now an abbrevated muzzle and contained sharp fangs. I stared to sit down in the chair the fairy had recently vacated and discovered the worst indignity of it all. I now sported a two and a half foot long tail.

They say there are things a person does when trying to come to terms with a trial which begins with denial and ends with the actual acceptance, but before that happens there is anger.

I am very ashamed of what I did next. I went into a rage, in which I destroyed everything within arms reach The servants must have been terrified. Then I stopped realizing what I had done. I shut myself into the first bedroom I came to. Had I turned around I would have seen all of the furniture and other things I had smashed and battered pulling themselves back together as a whole undamaged thing. There in that room I stayed for hours or maybe days I know not. Until hunger drew me out, I followed the same hallway I had ruined earlier, staring in amazement that nothing was even scratched. It was the same with the dinning room only there something had changed, there was a Banquet that I would find out later was the usual meal at this place, since I was the only one in the castle I sat down and began to eat. To my dismay I found I was unable to use my paws to eat with utensils properly. So if my last governess could she have recognized me, she would have died of horrordue to my new table manners, I ate the food either by lapping up such as a dog would do or by stuffing into my mouth with my paws.

I began to consider what the Fairy had said. I have her magic now. I begin to form a plan in my mind; she said I would be human again when a woman fell in love with me. So how could I get one here, let alone not scare her to death upon seeing me. I began to try different scenarios, and then decided that maybe if I could find a girl that loved wolves I would have a chance. Only how would I do that? Magic, of course I wonder if I could form some sort of magic wolf that would go from village to village till one girl was different and did not run. I began to form a wolf in my mind, a large one, with golden eyes, which was a real wolf but would not hurt anyone. Once this was done, I put his only purpose in his mind, but I allowed for the free thought of a wolf to flow as well, I do want him to live in order to do this. Then saying the words that just seemed right, I brought the wolf to me. Conner is what I will call him, Little Wolf, ironic since he is a very large wolf, but it suits him. Conner looks at me and shakes his head.

you may look as a wolf, but you think as a human. do you think life is that easy. huberous is a great flaw. when you summon, you do not give life.

I jumped back as the wolf sent his thoughts to me;

"I am sorry. I'll send you back if you wish. I had no idea. "

All wolves can speak, Human-wolf, but humans do not hear their words. His voice was deep and melodious, smooth like velvet. He gave a wolf sigh. I will do as you ask of me, for I know your plight and wish to help. I will do as I can but you may have to wait. Fare thee well, Human-wolf

With that, Conner leapt thought the window.

It was my turn to sigh now; waiting is always the worst part.

I turn to leave the room and explore my new home hoping to find a library, books would make the wait better, If I can turn the pages...


	3. Chapter 3

Of wolves annd Roses Red

Chapter 3

Conner

I travel through the forset. I follow pathes I've followed before. I know of a village where magic flows wild. mayhap there will be a place to start.

I enter the village while the humans do not run screaming as they would anywhere else they are nervous. they grab their children and move swiftly away. I begin to loose hope for this place, then I hear a small voice "Poppa BIG Puppy!" and a tiny girl-child barely reached my chest stumbled over. she ran her fingers through the fur on my shoulder, I expected to loose some of it, but she was surprisingly careful for one so small. She stood rubbing my shoulder till her father walked over. He was laughing, these humans are strange.

"Yes, Dhara Big Puppy"

He offered me a hand to scent then invited me into his home. I believe I have found the human-wolf's hope. Though it will be long before this one is ready to leave her parents.

Dhara

Its been thirteen years since Conner came to live with us he begins to grow restless he wants to leave. He wants me to come as well. I wish to go but I cannot leave Poppa, but he seems to seems to know anyway. He looks at me, his eyes are sad yet accecpting. I tell them I leave in one month time.

Conner

It is past time that we should leave but she clings to her father, I fear for her, I had hoped that leaving would be easier on her. Finally she begins to gather her belongings and say her good byes. I am going tonight to talk with the human -wolf. Its been many moons since we spoke last.


	4. Chapter 4

Of Wolves and Roses Red

Chapter 4

Connell

They are coming. When Conner appeared last night with no warning I thought there was something wrong. The Great Wolf came every moon or so to visit with me. He tells me of Dhara, Tir Na Og, where he is from, and different things that he has seen along the way. I know much of the girl he is bringing but know not what she looks like, for Conner is colorblind. I have to hope she is not too beautiful because living here in seclusion seems harder for the beautiful ones. I fear I may love her already, just from my wolf friend's reports. She is caring, intelligent, sweet, and unafraid of anything, though that may change when she meets me.

The closer it gets to time for their arrival the more nervous I become, if it weren't for the carpet repairing itself, I would have destroyed the carpet in my room and the room I have been fixing for the girl. I hope for all I am worth that she likes green. I had the room colored in pale sage, with yellow and blue for the trim. The bed I had brought from another room was big enough for her, Conner and his entire pack. I hope she can be happy here. I truly hope she can.

Dhara.

We have traveled nonstop for almost a week only stopping when I or Aros, my palomino gelding are about to drop from exhaustion. The journey does not seem to tire Conner in the least. He also is the only one who knows where we are destined. I hope he does not grow impatient with me or the horse, we are soft home kept being and cannot hope to match the wolf in stamina. After I became a bit stronger and more alert I noticed that we were traveling much wore paths. As if Conner had taken this same trail many times. I began to wonder just what he was leading me to. Then on the eighth day around mid-day the forest became much less dense. It slowly gave way to a cultivated lawn, with a gravel drive down the center of it. Hmm… if that is not an invitation nothing is.


End file.
